


TW - dum av dig

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title from the Swedish song of the same name by Daniel Adams-Ray. roughly translated to: "stupid of you"/"you make me stupid".)</p><p>Series of fanart featuring fem!Stiles and Derek in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. be poppin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just started this. We'll see how it goes :)

A wild Stiles appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist dressing her up in my own clothes. Sorry about that (hehe) ;D


	2. I've just seen a face

Looks like something caught his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Derek. I enjoy dressing you up way too much.


	3. rushed 1.1

Someone's in a hurry!


	4. rushed 1.2

"Well, probably not gonna see that chick again. Shame."

Famous last words.


End file.
